


Moonlight Shadow

by pulse_02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, 利艾 - Freeform, 法尔艾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse_02/pseuds/pulse_02
Summary: 现代地下黑拳背景，法尔科第一人称视角。开放结局：利艾前提的法尔艾，利艾提及很少，大量路人艾，微量法尔路人，暴力描写有。极度OOC，发烂发臭文学。 法尔艾大量单相思艾伦，而艾伦大量这样那样的滥交。不要在意年龄细节。大致是19+伦；法尔科可以想象成15/16岁的样子；利威尔：谜 (34+)。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Other(s), Falco Grice/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 29





	Moonlight Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> 本文受到塩と油太太的《Boys, in the Blue-Moon》的启发而写，但归根结底剧情上没有什么特别大联系。Moonlight Shadow这首歌是真的很好听，大家都可以听，但第一遍看文的时候不要播放，该曲调对于本文来说还是过于欢快了。  
> 共1w字。

0.

今天晚上很是荒谬，月亮大得和太阳似的，逼出了一切邪念和罪恶。

拳馆停了电，仅凭几盏应急灯根本没法完全照亮全场，昏暗的空间里，人味烟味酒味大麻味在进场的瞬间一拥而上。但这也是没有办法的事，因为艾伦坚持说要在今天打完这场赛季的最后一个比赛。馆长也默许了他的任性，毕竟只要艾伦到场，那么今夜的营业额就会像流水一样滔滔进账。

这流水也同样漫进了我的脑子。我站在最后，隔着熙熙攘攘的人群，望着远处的擂台。流水没过了我的双臂、胸膛，接着没过了我的脖子、耳朵、嘴巴。我并没有动弹，因为我想，也许是我自己心甘情愿成为这个不断下沉的溺水者的，无可救药地步入这深渊般的漩涡之中。

就在我如此沉浸时，一道清脆有力的声音劈开了这无声的嘈杂，将过量的氧气注入我的肺里——那是一个就算我死上一千遍、一万遍都不会忘记的声音。

艾伦。艾伦。艾伦。

“法尔科！……我上场了。”

紧接着，艾伦咬住不知从哪里喂给他的牙套，一步跃出这肮脏不堪的泥潭，跨上了擂台。月光耀眼得不行，闪烁的白色从穹顶的天窗洒在他裸露的浅麦色肌肤上，慢慢地扫下去，精瘦有力的手臂，纤细紧实的小腿，将他本已被擦得油光发亮的躯体照得透明，光洁的背后散出两道自由的羽翼。

在那样丰盈和凌厉的羽翼之后，还有我——站在艾伦正后方那一抹狭长漆黑中的我。

流水继续溢，一点点漫过我的鼻尖和头顶，使我感知不到任何东西，剩下的只有无尽的回忆。

1.

我是那样地迷恋、渴望艾伦。

艾伦是打黑拳的。在这样一个满是混混、妓女和流浪汉的地方，揍点人总能让自己好歹快活些，更何况赢了能拿钱，输了也就直接半死不活了。几个月前，艾伦所在的拳馆缺选手，或许是看到我当时在和一堆比我大的人厮打在一起，觉得我还挺有骨气和潜力，就将我捡了过去。我一开始并不愿意去干这样荒唐的，甚至是要把命给搭进去的事，但当他那天夜里把我留下来看他的拳赛时，我毫无缘由地、几近疯狂地被迷住了——

艾伦的栗色长发被利落地系紧在脑后，剩下一些不够长的碎发被汗粘在后颈处，有些闪烁的光。赤裸的上半身被精瘦的肌肉包裹着，同时还混合着体液和保护用的油，以及一些细小的伤口上渗出斑驳血迹，是对手的血渍也说不定。再往下是他紧致的大腿，正有力地踢甩在对手防守的小臂上，带起的运动短裤松垮地搭在上面，显然比他的大腿围大了好一圈，但也因此似乎能看见更加里面的什么东西。我当时完全不知道自己是怎么了，大概是着了魔。

下一秒，艾伦的腹部被狠狠地揍上了一拳，他吃痛地大叫了一声，巨大的惯性把他整个人击在擂台的围栏上。他艰难地倚着栏杆撑着自己不跌到地上，伤口被撕得更大了，鲜红的血和深深浅浅的淤青混在一起。残存的理智马上将我的目光从危险边缘拉了回来——而这是最要命的，直到今天，我都无法忘记我第一次看到这场景时的心情，如果人生重来，我都会无数次地重蹈覆辙这第一次。

在这混乱淋漓之间的某一刻，他抬起头，瞥向了我。被血水浸湿的长长睫毛下，艾伦吊稍的金色眸子像是唯一没有被浑浑噩噩的什么脏玩意儿给沾染上的东西，千万污秽都抹不去的清澈，就像那天的月光一样。艾伦轻启唇齿，无声地抿出了我的名字。

法尔科。

那瞬间仿佛一切都暂停了。我现在反过来想想都觉得很奇怪：艾伦出拳的速度是那么快，被击退后又立马像只猎豹一样冲了出去，死死地盯着猎物。这一切都本应该疯了一般地转瞬即逝，我怎么可能会捕捉到他的神情，也许只不过是我过度的臆想所导致的记忆拼凑罢了。也罢，就在我流连于刚刚那些闪现过的画面时，艾伦结束了比赛，然后说是和馆长商量些安排，让我早点回去。

之后，我在街上荡到很晚。路上街灯忽闪忽闪的灯泡周围有很多飞蛾，全都毫无章法地对着玻璃灯罩撞来撞去，发出乱乱的叮当声，就像我乱乱的脑子一样。但我也不至于像嗑药那般不清醒，我认为这一定是某种掺加了崇拜和其他什么东西的玩意儿。等我缓过神来的时候，已经神不知鬼不觉地走到了那条臭得要命的小巷里。巷里的男孩女孩们见到我后怪声连连。我被他们这么一吵，心情更加烦躁，扔下几张钱便随手抓起一把栗色头发，不知是男是女就往自己裤裆的地方按，马上就被我操没声了。我从楼宇间的缝隙处往天上看，眼前一片雪白，紧接着又出现一个熟悉背影的轮廓，我又低下头，和胯下陌生的蓝色眼睛对上了眼。他下一秒被我呛到后，连忙吐出来不停咳嗽，我这才意识到我干了何等粗鲁之事。我从未这么对待过人，就算是做妓的。我马上拽起裤子，一边道歉一边往外跑。

2.

一觉醒来的第二天，我就马上开始了白天跟着艾伦训练，夜里看着艾伦上场的生活，一连就是好几周的时光。

但艾伦也不是一直都上场，没到赛季的时候甚至会一连闲上好几个夜晚。就像艾伦刚捡去我那阵，我估计那会儿有过半的原因就是因为没有比赛，他才会如此这么兴致勃勃地致力于培养新人。教着教着，三分钟热度一过，艾伦就开始自顾自地对着沙袋打起来了，很可爱。

有时候，艾伦的发绳会突然散开，柔顺的头发就在他挥出拳头的那一瞬间像瀑布一样从后颈往下泄，和着汗水洒在周围的空气里。然后他会小声抱怨几句，我们变得熟络后，艾伦会找我帮忙给系上。我就像是那些白痴处男一样心跳加速，学着他平时自己绑的样子，万分小心地捞起他的发丝。一开始艾伦还会往镜子里瞧瞧，假装刻薄地评论一番，但之后就习以为常直接跑走了。不过令人在意的是，有几次，甚至是很多次，当我撩起艾伦的长发时，总会看见他后颈处和背上的乌青和擦伤。

“耶格尔先生…… 明明最近都没有比赛，为什么还经常有那么多小伤口呢？” 有一天我不禁问道。啊，是的，艾伦只让我称他为耶格尔先生，尽管我们的年龄并没有差上那么那么多年，但我早就在心里艾伦艾伦地叫着了。

“伤口？……谁知道呢。一直在做这些暴力和被暴力的事，身体肯定就会自己适应疼痛那了吧。” 艾伦的声音慢慢变小了，神情略显凝重，望着外面人来人往的街道，随即又意识到些什么，

“哦，法尔科，别误会，你不会变成我这个样子的。你的前途很好，和我不一样，你是个温柔的孩子。”

艾伦一说完，我就像个笨蛋一样手舞足蹈地和他解释说我从未这么想过，耶格尔先生绝对是最好的人，否则也不会收留我在这里等等一类的话。他笑了起来，笑得眼泪都出来了，很爽朗，不知道我那时是还说了什么其他蠢到家了的话，总之气氛又变得快活起来了。我也不是个马虎的人，所以还是认真地继续练拳，然后用余光偷偷瞥向艾伦，就像那些该死的老套言情电视剧，不敢相信那些套路竟然就在此刻发生在我身上。

除此以外，艾伦还帮我解决了住房。我原先在拳馆储藏室清理出来的一小片地方睡了一阵，这让艾伦十分过意不去，坚持要帮我找个像样的住所。最后，艾伦就找了一个和他自己同一层楼的房间，是那种典型的简陋出租屋，灰不拉几的水泥地和快生锈的楼梯栏杆，墙角处大大小小的裂缝里都攀上了青苔（和口香糖），但至少是个遮风避雨的地方。

那天白天，艾伦领我走到我的新居门口，将钥匙按在了我手里，然后半开玩笑地说，“法尔科，你可要好好珍惜了，这样便宜的价格可是我花了大功夫找来的，能得到我这种’恩惠’的人可不多啊。” 当时的我并没有在意其他的，只是涨红了脸，前言不搭后语地一个劲道谢。他顺手揉了揉我的头——那时我还和艾伦差了一整个脑袋——然后就有事先回家了。我清楚艾伦对私事比较忌讳，也就没有再多过问。整间房子虽然空荡荡的，四处落满了灰尘，甚至还没通电，但当时的我已经不能更加满足了。接着，我完全没有来由地突然向已经走远的艾伦大喊：

“耶格尔先生…… 艾伦！我什么时候才可以和你在擂台上面对面，认认真真地打上一次？”

我站在门口回过头，直射入眼的阳光有些刺痛，适应了以后才发现这狭长的走廊竟连接着好多户门，都挨得很紧，我默默地数着：一间、两间、三间…… 四步、五步、六步…… 他们太紧太密了，那么多都挤在了一起，在我的脑子里。我数不清了。我立在走廊的这一个尽头，循脚步声望去，艾伦摆了摆高举在空中的手，头也没回地径直走向了走廊的另一个尽头，恰好被遮挡物的阴影笼住了。之后，我也就更看不清了。

3.

后来再过了一阵子，我开始打得七七八八，一招一式还算有模有样，馆长便同意我去些表演赛助助兴，我就因此可以名正言顺地待到正式比赛的结束，否则天还没黑艾伦和馆长就会一起拎着我的耳朵让我赶紧回家睡觉的。直到真正全程跟着艾伦比赛的那会儿，我才知道艾伦口中的那个“大功夫”是怎么办的，身上大大小小的淤青是怎么弄的。

照理来说，赛季夜晚的时候拳馆都是如此闹哄哄的，但不知为何我第一次看的时候完全没有注意到其他人这回事。整个场地里挤满了人，就算是馆长讲开场白的时候，他们也络绎不绝、争先恐后地往中心扑。我就站在擂台和观众堆之间的一圈窄小的隔离区中，艾伦和其他选手零零散散地坐在我侧边的一圈简易椅子上，我感觉就真的像是人浪一般，一涌一涌地往我们这边推，之后还是馆长叫来的几个结实的打手站成一圈人力隔离带。

我其实那天早些时候就听闻了关于艾伦的……一些事。傍晚时分，几个年轻散客提前来了我们这里，说是闲着没事早点来抢个好位子，再顺便看看艾伦在不在。我第一反应以为他们是艾伦的熟友，转身就准备去叫艾伦，他们窸窸窣窣的声音传入我的耳朵，

“喂，这人没见过啊，新来的吗？他真去叫艾伦了啊。哈哈，我的天！”

“怎么办，真叫艾伦出来给我们撸两发吗？没想到传闻是真的！” 另一个声音。

“说什么蠢话呢你，艾伦的那种风流韵事，是个人那是都知道的，赛季开始了也就重新出山了！” 还有另外一个声音。

我的手停在半空中，本来会继续往下伸，然后拧开门把手的，现在只是止不住地颤。我不打算听下去了，太阳穴皮下的位置似乎有什么抽搐。他们似乎也意识到自己的声音已经传到我这里来了，识趣地走远了。而几个小时后，那些传闻确实被证实了。我站在人群的面前，各种污言秽语像是被放大了无数倍的响度挤进我的耳朵：

_（那个艾伦每次打完比赛都是要找人操的吧？这次总得轮到我了吧。或许说还是先讨好比赛的投资方对小艾伦来说比较重要？赛季第一场比赛，那么多投资人肯定都来现场的，不知道他今天要被操上几轮了，真是辛苦伦伦了，真漂亮。）_

不是这样的，不！我努力克制着自己不去想这些，放在身体两侧的拳头已经捏出了许多汗。毕竟艾伦还… 他还这么镇定地坐在我旁边，双臂交叉着支在胸前，宛如这些亵渎的声音根本不存在。

_（哈，你说站在艾伦旁边的那个小鬼是谁？他们新招来的吗？好像可能上过表演赛，不过不重要，和艾伦没关系。或者说有？艾伦这种婊子肯定勾过他了他才来的吧？）_

我的身体整个无法动弹了，不知道此刻心里到底更多的是悲伤还是愤怒，这一切激烈的情绪在我的身体里和一大堆胃酸绞在一起，地狱岩浆般翻滚着反涌到我的喉头，灼烧我的神智。我想把他们一个个都痛揍一番，揍到眼眶出血、半身瘫痪，揍到他们再也没有办法出现在艾伦的面前，将他们碾碎！如果我能这样的话，如果我能现在就行动的话，那么艾伦他肯定会、他肯定会……！

艾伦…… 你会看见我吗？

“法尔科，你还好吗？我要上场了。”

我混乱的思绪被艾伦打断。他背对着我站在擂台前，左右各一人在帮他缠拳带、涂油。

“耶格尔先生……”

艾伦稍稍侧过他的头转向我这边，用下巴点了点，又无意识地舔了舔自己柔软的下唇，晶亮的深红色。

“帮我把头发扎起来，好吗，法尔科？发绳在我右边裤袋里。”

我没有办法拒绝艾伦，于是摸进他的裤袋，同时还能清晰地感受到隔着一层薄薄的布料后大腿的温度，暖暖的感觉拥住了我的手。接着，艾伦微微仰起头，好让我从后方够到他的头发，我也顺势将十指插进艾伦细软的发丝间，一丝一缕。我咂了咂嘴，口干舌燥的。我的手指不知是有意还是无意地擦过了他的耳尖和头顶，但是如果哪天，我的手真的可以在艾伦的身上多停留那么一会儿…… 

很快，就像做过了一千次一样，我熟练地为艾伦系好了他的头发。

谢谢。

我说道，艾伦也说道。语毕，艾伦就上场了。

然后一切都变得浑浑噩噩、莫名其妙了。艾伦打赢了那场比赛后就被一大群黑压压的、莫名其妙的人围住；莫名其妙地被推搡着走到了后台，混杂着哄哄闹闹的笑声和呼喊；莫名其妙地走出了我的视线；最后我自己莫名其妙地一屁股跌坐在了更衣室的门口，手不由自主地扒拉着铁门的透气斜缝，眯缝着眼往里看。

他们一大团人压在艾伦的身上，就在这道门的背后，离我只是三四个竖柜的距离，空气里蔓延着一股咸酸味。更衣室天花板的灯忽明忽暗，交叠着打在艾伦快要被淹没的脸上，与此同时的还有几个恶臭的柱状阴影。突然，其中一人骂了一句操，将艾伦重重地翻了过去摁在地上，摁下他被地板磨得青紫的背脊，只抬起殷红的屁股好让他们自己臃肿的身躯啪啪地搅动艾伦的内里。紧接着，又在艾伦大腿抽搐得厉害时，一把抓起他湿漉漉的头发。其他几个人连忙将自己的脏物揿在艾伦的脸上，泪水从艾伦的眼角一股一股地涌出，同时还蹭着什么其他半白浑浊的液体。

“妈的，今天太嗨了，湿得要命，我看都快烂了，之间一直有在被人玩吧！”

“逼逼叨叨地烦死，要干赶紧给我干…… 操！不要捏我伤口啊！……唔！”

艾伦的眉头拧成一团，刚挣脱了扯着他头发的手，就龇牙咧嘴地准备往后咬，但一瞬间被其中一个人的拳头锤在地板上。

“哟，小豹子发威啊，滚你妈的烂逼货色！……呃、老子要冲了。”

他们死死地往地上锢着艾伦的脖子，让本来虚喘着的艾伦应激反应似地咳嗽了好一番，整个人触电般地痉挛了几阵。

“你才…… 唔嗯、够了就给我滚……”

一切都莫名、其妙…… 这是、在强奸吧？我的大脑一阵刺痛。不对，在看这幅场面的我也很奇怪吧！？我难道不应该，不应该……

“滚啊——！”

随着艾伦歇斯底里的一声吼叫，我一下把额头抵在铁门上，他们兴许是听到了我这声响，嘟囔着怎么回事。我也才突然意识到了什么，落荒而逃。

回家的路上，空气潮湿得难受，压着我翻滚的心脏，像是准备把它碾成四分五裂的碎片。快到时还下起了小雨，滴在我的脸上、唇上。它是凉凉的，咸咸的。

4.

之后直到表演赛前的每一天，我只要一训练完，就会以最快的速度跑回家中，仿佛这样就可以让某些事不要发生，专注于自己。我在旧货市场淘了一张二手的钢架床，从拳馆捡来一张软垫铺在上面，再好好用我之前比赛赚到的钱和奖金买了一套柔软暖和的被子枕头。哦，还有卫生间，这个毛胚房一样的地方并没有一个像样的洗澡的地方，有的就是长在墙角的一个莲蓬头和地上一小块白色瓷砖区域，幸好下水口还能工作。但我并不会抱怨，这比起我以前不知道什么时候才能洗得上澡的日子好得多了。我买了一个浴帘围成一个洗澡的空间，几块肥皂、一面挂在墙上的镜子、牙刷牙膏。还得有些娱乐设施，既然是个家，那总得要有一个电视机摆个样子，于是我从好几条马路外的中产街区的废品站那里拖了一个回来，很小，而且打开了以后也只有黑白雪花条纹和噪音，但有总比没有好，这是个气氛的问题。

是的，需要一些气氛。

只有当我专注于做这些像是在列表上一个个打勾的事情的时候，我才能不去注意走廊那头的动静。

艾伦这些天一直在夜里带回去很多不一样的人，或者被很多不一样的人们在夜里带回去，有时甚至被捂着嘴，蜷缩着直接在楼梯走廊间开始干了。那些人有的很暴力，像狗一样刺进艾伦的里面，狠狠地去捏艾伦的大腿；有的很温柔，来来回回地磨艾伦的关节，但是场面总会因为艾伦过于疯癫的投入性而变得急躁。到最后，艾伦的身上始终挂着彩，今天是这个位置，那明天就会是另外一个位置，然后扶着墙、哽咽着呕吐，再一瘸一拐地踱回家，有时连裤子都不介意拎起来，浑浊不堪的粘液从他里里外外揿满淤青的双腿间淌下。

“呵，你也主张用疼痛来管教我吗，先生？可别手软了。” 艾伦经常如此，装模作样地用轻柔的声音和那些陌生人说，当他们答不上来时就会立刻自顾自地、恶劣地放声大笑。

艾伦似乎是如此地享受这一切，我无法理解。我曾试图旁敲侧击地询问艾伦这一切的起因，但他又只是揉我的脑袋一顿，告诉我休息那么久可别忘记比赛的事，又开玩笑似的警告我不要像他以前的什么人一样疯狂跟踪他，然后就离去了。

是啊，就算我理解了也没有用，因为艾伦显然不可能用那样柔和的目光看着我，捧着我的脸，轻轻地对我说出那些话。我自甘淹没于窒息的黑暗中，透过模糊、扭曲的老旧猫眼，看着身处远处艾伦消失于尽头，但那些画面却以格外清晰的方式印刻在了我的脑海里。我也不记得是什么照亮了他的模样，灯吗？月亮？还是什么其他的东西？我懒得去想了。

每一次偶尔为了出门买吃的而再经过走廊时，我都能感受到地上总有什么干透的、和没有干透的印记，每天的路上都能听见新的关于艾伦流言蜚语，不过也有可能是我过度臆想所导致的幻听。我到底在艾伦身上寻求的是什么呢？之前我说我梦寐以求着和艾伦对决一次，现在显然已经成为了一种用来掩盖某种更悲哀的欲望的借口。我发了疯地渴望被他那双美丽的金色眼睛紧紧地、真切地注视着。

我想出现在他缀满璀璨的眸子里，一次也好。

可我却什么也想不到。

5.

不知过了多久，我终于不得不重回拳馆了，为了那晚的表演赛。天空下着雨，我仿佛是昏沉了一个世纪似的，浑不知是白天还是傍晚，也看不见太阳或是月光，只能察觉到滚滚云层的堆积。

到了拳馆后，只看见馆长和一大帮人在那边忙活，艾伦一蹦一跳地跑来和我说是要搭第二个擂台，都是馆长想要尝试什么新的运作模式的缘故，今晚两个擂台同时开打。

“两个同时…… 那么是谁和谁呢？” 我问道。

“我和一个人在这边打，你和另一个人在那边打，不知道馆长这次要炒作什么。反正就当我们一起在打了。” 艾伦刚换好拳击服的样子，心情很好的样子，但不知道为什么满身都是汗，顺手从地上捡起一瓶水开始喝。

“这样吗……” 我陷入了沉默，而艾伦刚好想开口回应些什么，但他终究也和我一样选择了沉默，接着把喝空了的塑料水瓶投掷进了远处的垃圾桶里，正正好好，不满不溢，然后离开。可意料之外的是，他马上快步回来了，手里拿着两根崭新的白色拳带，拉过我的手开始替我系了起来。

我只感觉自己像是在坐过山车，每一秒都在同时经历着极悲和极乐。我怔怔地看着艾伦低着头，仔细地将带子一圈又一圈地绕在我的手上，绕过每一根手指的根部，最后弯过虎口，酥酥麻麻的触感从艾伦的指尖传到我的掌心，再打着旋儿蔓延至整个手臂、全身。

左手系完了，他先是一手抬起我的右手，一手无意识地顺起他自己的头发，然后把脸颊旁垂下来的那几缕长发撩到他白净的耳后。此时我才发现艾伦和以前似乎不太一样，好像今天特意打理过自己了一样，平时一定会有小胡渣的下巴现在刮得干干净净，指甲也修剪得平整。艾伦磨了磨我的关节，他一定是余光察觉了我痴呆的脸（鬼知道我当时是什么表情）。

“干嘛呢，法尔科，” 艾伦轻笑了一声，“这不是当然的吗？”

说完，艾伦又低下头，捧起我的另一只手。

几个小时后的拳赛，我从未如此拼命地奋力出拳过，就像将整个身体的力量都毫无保留地倚在了我所出的每一拳里，同时自我承受着每一份疼痛。额头的汗顺着我的脸骨积在了睫毛处，然后又滴在我的嘴上，嘴里一股咸湿与腥甜的味道和着阵阵刺痛混合在一起。我的手背上可能有极为扭曲的青筋开始突起，指甲因为每一次冲击而在掌心里刻出深深的肉痕迹，甚至是硬生生地勒进掌心里；或许手指的关节骨已经无法承受这极大的握力，被曲折到最大承受限度后，白骨就会冲破我的皮肉爆出来，染红那两根雪白的拳带。

我好像还有很多次都忘记去避开对方的拳头了。重重的铁拳砸在我的脸骨上，但却对我有一种别样的解脱感，仿佛解放了一直以来对自己不作为的无限愤恨，以及对于后悔本身的无限悲痛，强行释然至今一切的纠结。我知道艾伦就在旁边的擂台上，但我没有看他，余光也没有。我想这种令人上头的冲劲恰好使我达到一种微妙的心理平衡，傻子一样，疯子一般。

结束，胜利的白光罩在我们的身上，而更加耀眼的永远是艾伦身上的那份光辉。我们同时以同样精彩的姿态赢得了比赛，我听见台下有人高呼我的名字，这大概是我最出彩的一场了。我看见艾伦脸上勾起的无法藏匿的笑容，这应该也是艾伦精彩的一场。

砰！

昏暗的空间内突然发出闪光，无数五光十色的绚丽彩条伴随着这巨大的一声响从天而降。它们一点点抖动着飘落，好像时间都被拉长了一样，我们都沐浴在这极乐的空间中。我缓缓转过脸去看艾伦，朦胧的遮挡之间，他的侧脸被映射出点点光斑，而艾伦也慢慢地将头转向我这边，他轻盈抖动的睫毛沾上了闪粉。这就像是冲跃云霄一般，我对自己说道，还有一种醉醺醺的错觉，每一拍的心跳都重重地敲击在耳边，

他慢慢地将头转向我这边……

然后炽热的视线径直越过了我被灼烧的肩头，在我身后的某一个地方停下。

接着，艾伦咧开嘴，迫不及待地奔跑着，单手翻下擂台，叫出了某个我没听过的名字。我从未见过他如此兴奋的样子，像是小狗在孤独中终于等到了主人的归来，但这已经不重要了。

已经没有什么是重要的了。

我感到有什么潮湿的东西正漫上来，在刹那间扼住了我的脖颈，然后又以一种极慢的、近乎永恒的速度一点一点地没至我的下巴，溢进我的嘴、耳、鼻、眼。我的眼看到的是一片黑，听到的也是一片黑。回过神来我竟跪坐在地板上，如同重获氧气般疯狂咳嗽，四五分钟后才感到手指猛然一疼——鲜红的拳带下，一切都折得七零八落。

馆长帮我简单地处理了骨折，我在茫茫中蹒跚，又晃去了那个我深知不该去的地方。这一次从更衣室铁门的透气斜缝中，看到的的确是不同的光景。

亮堂堂的房间里只有那两人的腥风血雨——那是一个虽然比艾伦个子矮了很大一截的，但强壮的身躯上布满了旧伤疤的黑发男子，还有几道准是被艾伦挠出来的新的血痕。他们的交合伴随着无与伦比的迫切与渴求，身体好像熟知对方一样完美地契合着、撞击着、厮磨着，发出阵阵闷响。男人一把掐着艾伦的脖子撞在更衣柜上，发出剧烈的咣当一声；而艾伦像看起来快要死了一样，吃痛地倒吸一口气，然后又瞬间活了过来，双腿发力绞上男人的腰间。豆大的泪珠止不住地从他眯缝的眼睛里涌出，夸张地大喘着倒抽气，身体不断地抽搐。接着，男人托住艾伦的身体，发出怜爱地轻笑。艾伦寻着他的唇，凑上去和男人接吻，而下一秒唇齿相撞，凶悍的獠牙报复性地一口咬在男人的下唇上，血珠淌至男人的下巴。艾伦疯疯癫癫地大笑，伸出舌头慢慢地舔上去，眼睛直勾勾地盯着男人，因此回应这场挑衅的是男人的一拳狠击，就在艾伦的右脸上，鲜血飙在铁柜上，又一响亮的咣当声在此空间回荡。

“哈哈，利威尔… 利威尔先生…… 我好想你啊…… 我每天都在想你！” 艾伦喘息着、黏糊着、哭着吐出这些话来，脸上洋溢着我从未见过的辛福感。我从未想过人类能做到如此这番程度，他们狠狠拥住对方的手夸张地泛白，像是用尽全身一辈子的气力，试图将对方揉进自己的体内一样。那样的激情，那样的狂热；那样的生命，那样的爱……

随后，我心上一阵绞痛，跌坐在冰冷的地上，然后又狗一般地爬起来，发疯似的逃跑了。

7.

之后的两天，艾伦消失了。无缘无故地，理所当然地。

连绵不断的阴雨天气。我的房间满是昏暗，猫眼外的走廊也满是昏暗。我还抱着我骨折的手，废物那般，一败涂地。

8.

再一次见到艾伦的时候，我的手已经差不多长好了。艾伦浑浑噩噩、无精打采地拖着自己的身子一样来了拳馆。他的头发毛燥燥地垂下，遮住了大半个脸，下巴上长出了点点凌乱的胡渣，脖颈那里点点青红色，更多的还是乌青。过去那般耀眼的光芒此刻就像从他的双眸中被抽走了一般，只剩下灰黑的空洞。预热的时候，可想而知，艾伦整个人都不在状态，丢了魂。

那一天，馆长直接让艾伦回去了，晚上的比赛是我顶替艾伦上了场。我又是带着满腔的愤恨，打赢了——很可笑，似乎每一次和艾伦有关的比赛总能让我打得漂亮。

结束后，我直奔回去，歪歪斜斜的路上黑沉沉的，什么也没有。不一会儿，只见寂静的楼道里，又是艾伦被一堆陌生人给围住的场面。他们仍是又打又操，艾伦仍是无意识地用两只胳膊护着自己的脸，紧闭着眼，身子缩成一团后，又被他们像破布娃娃一样粗暴地拖回来，任由他们随便蹂躏践踏。他含糊的闷哼与控制不住的抽泣中混杂着那些恶心的中年人的骂喊，

“利威尔已经不会罩着你了！死心吧，艾伦小子！今天够我们几个好好折磨你的了！”

我再也忍受不了了，大喝了一声，冲了上去。出人意料的是，楼道里的人骂骂咧咧了几句婊子后就溜走了，出奇得顺利。我快步抱起满是伤痕与浑浊体液的艾伦，径直走进他半掩的房门里。

地板上积着薄薄一层灰。

我把他抱到他的床上，支起枕头让他靠好。艾伦右侧的额头早就磨破了皮，四肢关节处的衣服也因为与地面的摩擦破了洞，一根根脏灰色的纤维和肉粉色的伤口黏糊在一起，鲜血渗出来。我问艾伦他的应急药箱在哪，他仍旧是沉默。我翻箱倒柜地在他房间里找，仿佛受了伤的是我不是他，最后还是急忙忙回了自己的房拿来了各种绷带和药品。

“法尔科……” 艾伦闭着眼，胡乱挥动着手臂，试图阻拦我给他上药，但被我强行坚持这么做。

“法尔科你不必为我……”

“耶格尔先生！” 我没有来由地变得暴躁，几乎是从地板上弹了起来，太阳穴的地方一抽一抽的，话就一股脑儿地从我的嘴里溜了出来，

“耶格尔先生今天的对手是我打败的，您知道的吧！？倒是承认啊，承认我啊！”

“请您、请您不要再这样继续下去了。正眼看看我、也好啊……”

艾伦又是沉默不语，死一样的寂静。

“是、是那天的那个人吗？那是耶格尔先生的恋……”

“妈的…… 这与你无关。”

“这怎么可能无关！我对耶格尔先生已经…… 我也无时不刻地想着你啊！艾伦！”

我几乎是咆哮着说出这番话，撕心裂肺地。本以为他会因我这番顶撞而生气，没想到迎来的却是他拂上我脸庞的冰凉的手。我一瞬间不知道该如何行动，怔怔地站了起来，他却以为我要离开，拉住了我的右手，低着头，一根一根地掰开我握成拳的手指，然后将脸贴在我的手心里，像猫一样磨蹭着。我感到他的脸颊湿湿冷冷的，眼眶湿湿热热的，睫毛轻轻地抖动着，还有孱弱的呼吸，弄得我很痒。

艾伦慢慢地拖着他那双快废了的腿挪下床，跪在我面前的地板上，用另一只手单手解开了我裤子的纽扣，然后凑上前去伸出他粉红色的舌尖舔起了那根银色的拉链，再熟练地旋转着卷进牙齿间咬上、拽下去。他柔软的鼻尖隔着内裤蹭着我微硬的下体，还时不时讨好似的抬头往上看着我。

“帮帮我吧，法尔科，我的腿麻了。正好也帮帮你自己。” 艾伦清冷的声音响起。

“我们都是一样的人。”

然后，我和艾伦做了，整张床嘎吱嘎吱地作响。做到一半的时候停了电，但我没管，仍是将自己的下体捅了进去。他试图用那沙哑的嗓子弄出那天我听到的和那个男人做的时候一样的叫床声，法尔科法尔科地那样叫，手指甲挠着我的背。这让我疯了一样、毫无章法地乱撞，但马上想起艾伦全身是伤，于是缓了下来。

艾伦的身体很凉，轻飘飘的柔软，又像烧着了似的。

黑暗中，我感觉艾伦捧起我的脸，我感觉艾伦在看我。他的脸一定被月光笼罩着，纯净美好的脸上被一层柔光覆盖，向我眨着他撩人的金色眸子。我一味地这么想着、自我肯定着，而且即将要有什么柔软的东西落到我唇上。

“你是个温柔的孩子，法尔科。去和自己真正喜欢的人做这种事吧。”

我冥冥中听到这句话，是我干糊涂了想象出来的也有可能，因为艾伦明明清楚我真正喜欢的人就是他自己，他可能只是被突然之间发生的这么多的事给累到了。不知怎么的，那时我似乎又被其他的东西吸引了，死盯着我们交合的地方，然而黑漆漆的，什么也看不到。艾伦继续望着我，他气雾迷离的眼神快要将我烧着了。

下一秒，我感到冷，原本身上穿着齐全的衣服都不见了，赤裸裸地站在艾伦的面前，像是我才是那个被强暴了的人，被他那已经对我施了千百遍的、毫无用处、毫无意义的温柔。

9.

第二天，其实就是今天早上，我在自己家的床上醒过来，太阳大得我不得不睁开了眼。我起身洗漱，下楼买了两份早餐，再回来，快步踩过走廊去往艾伦的房间。他的门半掩着，我记得我昨晚离开后都替他关好了，所以半掩的门只代表着艾伦又出去了这唯一一个的可能性——真是太不小心了。

于是，我顺势就在艾伦房门口的栏杆上吃起了早饭，把另一份放在他门口的地上。身旁走过的人们闲言碎语地聊着，说自己睡觉的时候似乎听见一大堆跌跌撞撞的巨响，分不清什么是什么，各种乱七八糟碰撞的声音和人的声音混杂在一起，但已经记不清了。

00.

再之后，就是现在了。

我从自己的回忆里回过神来，眼前依旧是我所熟悉的污秽不堪的拳场，蜿蜿蜒蜒地爬满了世间所有的扭曲和丑陋。

我站在最后，望着远处的擂台。月光也仍旧耀眼得不行，罩在艾伦的身上；月亮后的漆黑阴影附在我的身上，惹得我的心一阵悸动，头晕得不行，耳鸣，直至头痛欲裂。

在这两边之间，隔着熙熙攘攘的人群。众人们全是黑压压的一片，嚣张地聚在一起扭动着他们的身子，随后又突然间落下，互相挤压着更加漆黑的空间，聚成一条长长的、潺潺黏糊的大河。

大河的流水从远远的另一岸冲打着远远的这一岸，没过了我的双臂、胸膛，接着没过了我的脖子、耳朵、嘴巴。

慢慢地，慢慢地，慢慢地。

大河继续溢。浑浊的水溺毙了一切，吞噬了月亮。

我理应绝望地忏悔，自甘卷进这无底的黑暗之中。

但我没有。我只是又一次绝望地跌坐在地上。脑内唯有一个模糊的身影，还有照亮黑暗的金亮的光。

大河应将我淹没。

Fin. 


End file.
